1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus, a liquid holding method, and a device manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Among exposure apparatuses used in photolithography, a liquid immersion exposure apparatus, for example, as disclosed in US Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009/0046261, that exposes a substrate through liquid by exposure light is known.